1. Technical Field
Methods and systems for power converter systems, such as of the type used in a hybrid electric vehicle to convert electric power from a high-voltage traction battery to drive an electric motor and/or a generator in the vehicle.
2. Background Art
A hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) generally includes a high-voltage storage battery, a DC-to-DC power converter, an electric motor, a generator, and DC-to-AC power converters (inverters). For example, the HEV may be a series hybrid electric vehicle (SHEV), a parallel hybrid electrical vehicle, or a parallel/series hybrid electric vehicle (PSHEV). In operation, the DC-to-DC power converter can convert electric power from the storage battery into a more suitable form of power to drive the electric motor and/or the generator in the HEV. For example, the power converter may boost DC voltage from the high-voltage storage battery to a desired voltage value for driving the electric motor and/or the generator.
The DC-to-DC power converter in the HEV typically includes an inductor and a corresponding current sensor. In operation, the current sensor senses current flow through the inductor. However, the current sensor may increase the cost and size of the power converter. Thus, it may be desirable or necessary to have a power converter system without an inductor current sensor.
Regarding the hat notation (^) used and illustrated herein, it should be understood that a symbol followed by ^ (e.g., v^L or i^L) refers to a ^ above that symbol. For example, v^L and i^L respectively refer to {circumflex over (v)}L and îL.